


George sets the record straight – sort of…

by MandalVandal



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: F/F, Famous Five - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Trying to write a famous Five story I think I would like





	George sets the record straight – sort of…

**Author's Note:**

> So influential such a shame of thier time - just playing no profit

She never understood why when she read about what she was supposed to be like now that she was apparently transgendered – woman to man, now she had nothing against transgendered anything but, it was more she was not. She knew this with certainty. She blamed it on those semi biographical books her cousin had written about their childhood. Yes, she had been a tomboy but it was not she wanted to be a boy rather she wanted to prove that girls were as good as, which during the period she was growing up was a fight against sexism which was the norm. It was not until she was went to university and the Women’s movement happened that two things happened she became an ardent feminist and discovered her sexuality. She was 100% lesbian. Okay so she found the last thing out rather earlier than that – University rather confirmed it.  
She had always preferred the name George not because she wanted to be a boy but because Georgina was a perfectly horrid name but then her stupid cousin, who like his name was a complete Dick, teased her about it being a boys name. Because she was also so tomboyish and had short hair, which was actually fashionable at the time, the idea had stuck with Julian that she wanted t be a boy! Julian was not known for having an original thought in his head, though actually that was a lie, because of the half- truths he came up with and had spun into his autobiographies he had basically made these books fictional masterpieces, fiction masquerading as truth, and bloody silly titles too, Five go to smugglers top, Five go Camping…  
What he had not included into his books was the reason why he and Dick and Anne were always having holidays with her and her family. Quite frankly it was because their father was an alcoholic abusive man, who their mother finally left, George’s mother and Father who were very well off basically paid for them to go to school and for the long summer holidays as Georges aunt had very little money they all came to stay including their mother, though Julian made out his mother was nowhere to be seen. Julian also changed his and his siblings surname as Kirrin was his mother’s maiden name not his Father’s as it was his mother was her Father’s Sister.  
If they had not had such a sad story as well as George being raised to be a kind and caring person, then she would have avoided being with her male cousins at all costs. They were quite frankly boorish and sexist pigs. To give them their due their attitude did improve the longer they spent with her family. But to begin with she did resent having to spend time with her cousins. Well her male ones anyway.  
Her cousin Anne, though it was different. Maybe because they were on the surface quite different they actually got on really well and Anne was not the timid little mouse that Julian painted her, but was the brains of the outfit, with a quick wit and extremely brave.  
Her cousin Anne, had also being the exception to the rule, despite being opposites in character though not as girly or as wimpy as Julian tried to make out in his pseudo biographies. George may be bias though as she could deny that her cousin was the love of her life her soul mate. They had been together as a couple for a long time now, each others first love, They were firstly best friends, the became friends that first summer the cousins had to spend together. George was the first person of her peer group who did not belittle her but appreciated her for who she was. For George it was pretty much the same thing, accepting her for who she was plus Timmy had liked her instantly which was not the case with Julian or Dick. So when did Anne and George fall in love and how true were their adventures as told by Julian under his pseudonym of Enid Blyton?


End file.
